The major goal of the Division of Hematology at the University of Washington is to recruit and support Physician/scientists to facilitate our mission of bi-directional translational research. Dr. Eli Estey, Professor of Medicine/Hematology, has organized a Leukemia research group to assist these efforts. Approximately 15 basic science and clinical investigators meet each week to coordinate clinical and clinical research efforts in acute leukemia, assure the integration of scientific questions into clinical investigation, and link investigators throughout the spectrum of bench research to outcomes analyses. We are looking for an additional member for this interdisciplinary group who is especially focused on translational efforts and whose bench research would be immediately translatable into clinical studies. This person would have appointments as an Assistant Professor of Medicine/Hematology at the University of Washington (UW), an Assistant Member of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC), a member of the UW/FHCRC Cancer Consortium, and a member of the Institute for Stem Cell and Regenerative Medicine, and would have full access to all core and other facilities at these sites. The University of Washington School of Medicine (SOM) will commit laboratory space in the K-wing of the Health Sciences Building in excess of that typically provided to beginning Assistant Professors. We request support for technicians, equipment, supplies, and 0.60 FTE of the recruit's salary (we anticipate that 0.15 FTE will derive from clinical funds to support clinical commitments and 0.25 from his/her grant funding). The Division will commit to salary and support in years 3 and 4 to assure his/her ongoing research success. I am committed to assuring an excellent mentorship program, would meet monthly with this recruit, and would structure formal mentorship by Dr. Estey (clinical trials), a translational researcher, and a basic scientist (to be determined based on the selected individual's research interest). This faculty slot has already been approved by the Department of Medicine (DOM). Since a search committee is in place, we see no obstacle to completing the selection process and initiating this appointment by September 30, 2009. A lead candidate has also been identified. This recruitment is related to the DOM and SOM's interests in developing physician/scientists, the Division of Hematology's major focus in this domain and the SOM's interest of promoting interdisciplinary research. This application was selected as the one to go forward for NCI consideration from the University of Washington.